It's a Ring Thing
by Corinne Nohrule
Summary: A conversation about ring pop candy suddenly turns interesting when Toon Link mentions Isabelle, the perky secretary of Smashville. Wolf may or may not know Toon Link's reason for doing so. What could it mean? Let's find out.


**So here is a new oneshot, which is not Commercial Chronicles, and it stars my ever favorite friendship/platonic pairing, Toon Link and Wolf. With the announcement of Isabelle being a new fighter a few days ago, as well as a recent chat with my tumblr friend, this fanfic was born.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

It was a lovely, and pretty much generic, day in Smashville.

While the weather was an okay kind of weather, it's not the focus of this story.

Let us now turn to look at two particular residents of Smashville, a lupine and a blonde Hylian boy.

Toon Link and Wolf were lounging about at the food district of the city, each having something to eat. The latter was gulping down a can of soda at present, while the former was occupied with eating a ring pop candy, while also having a paper bag full of them by his side. For a while, nothing else seemed to be happening, until Toonie realized something brilliant while eating another candy ring.

Wolf was drinking down to the last drop of his soda can, until his eye caught something being handed out to him. Toon Link, hand outstretched, had a ring pop candy on his palm.

"Uhm...what is it?" the older one asked, completely confused.

Hand still outstretched, the young Hylian replied, "A ring pop candy. You should try one."

Wolf nodded once, but was unconvinced. "It's not one of those crappy flavors, right?"

"Nope, it's cherry flavored." Toon Link replied, not intending to retract his offer.

The lupine promptly grabbed the ring pop candy packet, and immediately tore into it to find a red plastic ring with a red candy on top, shaped like a diamond.

"It's not poisonous, Wolf." Toonie commented jokingly. "I'm sure Doctor Mario can validate that."

"I didn't ask, squirt, but thanks for clarifying." Wolf replied with a smirk.

Wolf only held the ring pop candy in his hand, and took a tentative lick on the red edible diamond. Clicking his tongue, the lupine scrunched his face slightly. "Not bad, I suppose."

Toon Link giggled. "Of course, it's not bad."

Letting the older one savor his ring pop, the younger boy waited for a while. Soon, it was time to make _the approach._

The Hylian cleared his throat.

"What is it, Toon?" asked Wolf, stopping himself from licking the candy.

"You know Miss Isabelle right?" Toonie asked.

"Oh, the secretary of that kid, Tim, was it?" Wolf responded. "Yeah, I do."

 _"Approach is doing good so far..."_ Toon Link thought to himself, then he added. "You know, from what I heard, you seem to be friendly with her."

Wolf jumped a bit from the child's comment, but he knew what Toonie said wasn't entirely false. Ever since Isabelle's arrival to the Tournament, Wolf actually had an easier time speaking to her, not just because she was a canine who was thankfully not Fox McCloud (even if the vulpine was also friendly with her), but also for her approachability. She didn't really judge Wolf by his outward appearance, and didn't care whether he was a villain or anti-hero or whatnot. That honestly made him relieved, to say the least.

"Hmmm...yeah, you could say that." Wolf just said in reply, absentmindedly twisting the ring pop in his fingers. "Why do you mention it?"

Toon Link's mouth curved upward, but not too much to arouse suspicion. "Well, I found that she also likes cherry flavored candy, and likes looking at rings." Okay, that last part wasn't true, as Isabelle actually liked bracelets, but Toonie was right saying she liked cherry flavored candy.

"So?" Wolf retorted, licking the cherry diamond.

"I think you should share that ring with Miss Isabelle, later." the Hylian responded. There was an underlying meaning to his statement, and Toonie knew it. However, Wolf completely missed the point.

"This ring is too small for both of us to share, kid." Wolf answered, looking back and forth between the ring pop candy and Toon Link.

Suddenly, the Hero of Winds giggled. The lupine was getting a bit confused and irritated at the same time, because he was aware that whenever Toon Link giggles, he's really thinking of something funny or important...or something strange.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Toon Link said once he was done giggling. "What I actually meant was that you must give it to her. As a present. For life."

"And why would I do that?" Wolf asked, trying not to force the answer out of the kid. He was already getting a bit antsy by Toon Link's behavior, but maybe there was a reason for it, so he waited for Toonie to respond.

Then, "Because, Wolf..."

"Because what?"

"Because...that ring pop flavor is delicious!" Toon Link exclaimed, and then he laughed for a bit before giving a wink. "You wouldn't deny Miss Isabelle a tasty treat, right?"

Wolf was briefly stunned by the sudden outburst before he finally replied, "Damn, you could've just said so, Toon."

"Sorry, being straightforward is a bit difficult sometimes." Toonie said, before digging in his paper bag, and pulling out a cherry-flavored ring pop packet. "You should probably give her this instead."

"Okay." Wolf replied, getting the packet from Toonie.

"And maybe kneel on one knee while you're at it." Toon Link added in a low tone.

"What was that?" Wolf raised his eyebrows; he missed the passing comment.

"I meant watch out for bees while you're at it." the young Hylian corrected, but that correction was a lie. "Tell her I said 'Hi', Wolf."

"I will." Wolf responded, standing up from his seat, and promptly left the food district to look for Isabelle. Once Wolf was out of sight, Toon Link giggled giddily, and did a silent fist pump.

"Yes! The approach was a success!" He exclaimed in a whisper. "Wolf doesn't know that it's a sign that I want him to find someone. Just a little push, then maybe he can get together with Miss Isabelle!" The young Hero of Wind was super ecstatic, and so he left the food district, paper bag full of ring pop candy in hand, on his way back home.

Toon Link had to hold himself back from excitement the next day, when Wolf told him that Isabelle loved the ring pop candy gift.

* * *

 **So yes, Toon Link ships Wolf and Isabelle, even if he doesn't say it outright. That whole thing with the ring pop candy? Toonie was giving a sign that he wants Wolf to propose to Isabelle.**

 **Toon Link, you sneaky little boy.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little fic.**

 **Feel free to give feedback. 😊**


End file.
